


Tumblr Requests & Drabbles

by paranormalChemistry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: A lot of these are less then 400 words, Angst, Fluff, Listen all of these vary so ill just say what to expect for each piece in the title, M/M, Smut, so please don't yell at me for how short these are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: A series of Tumblr requests I am now posting to here because in case any of you guys don't use Tumblr you guys deserve to see these too.





	1. Toby flirts with Swagger (Fluff)

“Your glasses are crooked.” Toby mentioned it offhandedly while they were setting up for the podcast, Swagger lifting his eyebrows a bit before reaching a hand up to straighten them out.   
Toby grabbed his hand before he could straighten them out though, causing him to raise his eyebrows higher than he thought he could. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, you look really cute.” She finished with a small smile before pulling in her mic, tapping it a couple of times to make sure it was properly working.   
The mention of him being cute caused Swagger to blush a light pink but he brushed it off, reaching a hand up make his glasses just slightly more crooked. Even if it made it a bit more difficult to see, at least he had the consolidation that he looked cute. 

A hand ran through his hair out of nowhere, causing Swagger to almost jump off the couch as he looked behind him to see who was there. It was Toby. He felt the pale pink colour wash across his face once he did. “What was that?”  
Toby shrugged, giving him a small smile before running her hand through his hair again, ruffling the dark brown locks. “Your hair looked soft, so I had to test it out.”   
Swagger felt his face darken in colour at the comment, turning around so Toby couldn’t see his bright red cheeks. “Y...yeah okay.” 

Swagger sat at the counter in the kitchen, looking down at the newly painted nails he finished just barely half an hour ago. Normally he went for black to try and keep up the tough guy act, but this time he decided to say screw it and painted them a Maya Blue according to the bottle.  
He jumped a little as he heard the pantry cupboard shut, looking over to see Toby holding an energy bar and staring at him with a soft smile.   
“What?” Swagger asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Toby walked over, resting her chin on his shoulder and staring down at his nails.   
Grabbing his hand, Toby pulled it closer to her face to admire the colour for herself. Pressing a soft kiss to the nails. “Blue is your colour, you should wear it more often.”   
Swagger pulled his hand away from hers, feeling his face heat up as it did earlier in the day. “Thanks...I’ll keep that in mind the next time I go shopping.”   
Toby grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek before retreating back to her room, “We’ll go shopping together then.”


	2. McInuckles (Fluff?)

Matt? Have you seen my fucking pink hoodie?” Mason’s voice echoed throughout the apartment, no doubt being heard by their neighbours who lived in the surrounding apartments.

  
“Last I checked it was in Jay’s room.” Matt yelled back from his place on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone and not bothering to look up from it. The Australian sighed heavily, dragging himself over to Jay’s room and slamming the door open. Preparing to interrogate Jay for stealing his clothing again, but instead keeping shut once he saw Jay with his face pressed against the keyboard and eyes closed.

  
Mason stood there in silence for a moment before heading back to the living room, grabbing Matt’s wrist and starting to drag him towards Jay’s room. “I need your help grabbing my hoodie.” He said before the other could even bother to ask him what was happening.

  
The pair stood in the doorframe of their boyfriend’s room. “Do we wake him up first?” Mason asked in the best whisper he could manage, which honestly didn’t make it much of a whisper. “Wait what?” Matt answered back, turning to Mason with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Do we wake him up or do we just carry him to bed?” Mason said as though it was obvious with a more annoyed tone. Matt shrugged, walking over to the Kiwi and shaking his shoulder softly until he lifted his head from the keyboard with half open eyes.

  
“What is it?” Jay muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up taller in his chair. “Cmon Jay, let’s take a nap together.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to the Kiwi’s forehead before helping him out of the chair.

  
Mason perked up a bit at that, grinning ear to ear before jumping onto Jay’s bed, chuckling as he saw Matt practically dragging Jay to the bed and laying him down next to Mason.

  
“Don’t need a nap.” He muttered, nuzzling into Mason’s neck as he was already falling back asleep.


	3. Hurt Fitz (Angst, TW: Mentions of Violence and Blood, Death)

Really he should have expected it would lead to this moment, bleeding out in an alleyway in the early hours of the morning...but he still wished it could have fun better for him. Pressing his hand into his side he felt his blood ooze out of the fabric and into his fingertips, he gasped sharply at the pain it brought but it would help him bleed out a little less quickly.

What had Cam’s life come to? He didn’t want his life to end this way, he wanted to live with the love of his life, with children, and a successful career with his close friends and not...not be living this life. 

_ “Mason this is a terrible idea, we’re not criminals-” Cameron started off, Mason quickly cutting him off with a wave of his arms a large grin across his face.  _

_ “Cam, this is one of the best ways to make money. Think of how amazing this is! We’ll get all of the boys in on it, Ryan works for the police so we already have somebody we can trust working with us.” Mason tried to reason out, which was somewhat new for him.  _

_ They stared at each other in silence, Cameron ran over the idea in his head. A gang was dangerous...they could end up in prison or worse...but at the same time, it would be a good way to support themselves. And having a cop on their side could help them out a lot more.  _

_ “...What’s our first strike?” Cam asked with a small mutter, met with Mason’s large grin and his bouncing. “The local bank, I’ll give you the details later.”  _

Thinking back on the memory, Cam was surprised they had managed to get this far...they had almost a solid decade of hits and strikes. Making millions of dollars and...God he regretted so much that he did. He had hurt so many people in his path for living comfortably, there was so much blood on his hands...some of it wasn’t even on purpose. 

Maybe he deserved this in the end, in return for all the pain and suffering he has brought others over the years. Maybe he did deserve the bullet wound in his side, and the dark thoughts that haunted him every minute of everyday.

The edges of his eyes started to fuzz the world out a bit, his head nodding off a bit. There was still so much that he wanted to do with his life...he should’ve never gotten into this life, he should’ve-

His thoughts were cut off as the beating of his heart stopped, all his thoughts fizzling out in the empty void.

  
  



	4. Swagger and his face mask (Cute times)

If Swagger was being honest with himself, their trip to Japan was the one he had been looking forward to the most for a multitude of reasons. The food was some of the best, the buildings were either too tiny or too big which humoured him, and watching Mason obsess over a few of the anime stores was endearing. 

But it was mostly because he could wear his face mask in public with absolutely zero judgment. Toby had told him that in Japan, face masks were considered e _ xtremely  _ fashionable and that he would fit right into the crowd. He honestly didn’t believe Toby at first, just assuming that she was fucking with him for who knows what reason. 

But after a few days in Japan, with Swagger wearing his face mask out of comfort and his want for privacy, he realised that Toby was not indeed fucking with him, and that made him happier then he could have imagined. Nobody gave him second glances, passing over his covered face without blinking, and it made him feel at ease. A few strangers had even told him that his mask was extremely high quality and ask where he got it. Swagger happily answered before continuing on with a large smile across his face under the mask, the guys chuckling. 

  
  



	5. Switz (Fluff)

“Eric, baby, please talk to me.” Cameron groaned, wrapping his arms around Eric’s torso, the smaller huffing loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Eric shook his head in reply, attempting to pry Cam’s arms off of him, but Cam was not only bigger then him but had an iron grip which really foiled his escape attempt.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t eat my fucking ice cream then Cameron.” Eric snapped at him, trying once again to escape the iron grip of his boyfriend with large grunts of exaggerated frustration.

“I’ll buy you more, I just want you to talk to me.” Cam admitted, planting a soft kiss against the American’s forehead and noticing how his cheeks seem to dust themselves with a pale pink. 

Eric debated the options in his head for a moment before sighing, “Two liters of ice cream.” Cameron grinned ear to ear, picking up his boyfriend like a baby and carrying him over to the couch, cuddling into his side with a large smile plastered across his face. “Deal.”

  
  



	6. Venom!Fitz & Host!Swagger (Comedy I think)

“Eric. Eric. Eric.” The sound of his name kept being repeating in a monotone pattern, Eric only groaning in response as he rolled over. He was thankfully met with silence, only instead to be slapped with his own symbiote covered hand. 

Eric shot up like a rocket at that, glaring at his right hand as the pink, yellow, and blue symbiote slowly uncovered itself to reveal his skin. He groaned loudly, kicking off the blankets and marching out of his room as he heard the low chuckle echoed inside of his head.

“Can’t fucking wait like thirty more fucking minutes you parasitic piece of shit...” Eric mumbled, opening the fridge and staring at the contents as he waited for a response of what the other wanted.

“...I want ice cream Eric.” Fitz responded, causing Eric to slam the fridge door shut and start to march back to his room. 

“Where are you going?! I want ice cream!” Fitz yelled loudly, wrapping himself around Eric’s hand and gripping tightly onto the doorframe leading into the kitchen. “We want ice cream. We’re getting ice cream.” 

Eric sighed heavily, “It is five in the morning, I do not want to eat sugar this early in the day.” He responded crisply, clearly fed up at being woken up so early for a ridiculous reason.

“...If you let me go back to sleep now, we’ll have ice cream  _ and _ a slice of cake later.” Eric offered, desperately hoping that Fitz would take him up on the offer and just let him go back to sleep. 

“...Ice cream and two slices of cake.”

“Deal. Now let me go so I can go back to fucking sleep.”

  
  



	7. Omega!Swagger & Alpha!Fitz (Smut kinda)

Cameron didn’t know what to expect when he got home, but if you told him he’d walk into his bedroom to see his boyfriend fucking himself open on the sheets...well it definetly wasn’t expected, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Instead he just stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching Eric practically fist himself open on the grey comforter, pleasured moans erupting from his mouth every now and then as he seemed to hit a certain spot within himself. Slick dripping down his legs, enhancing the sweet scent of lavender and ice cream that filled every inch of the room.

“You know, you could’ve texted me to get off work sooner if your heat was here.” Cameron said, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning when Eric’s eyes fluttered over to him. 

Eric’s hand stopped all movement, a weak smile going across his face as he buried his face into the comforter. “It came a few days early...and I didn’t want to worry you at all.” He mumbled into the comforter, sitting up a bit to look up at Cam with glazed over eyes.

The pair stared at each for a moment before Cam dropped his backpack to the side of the bed, kicking his shoes off as well before moving onto the bed to sit next to Eric. “Well? Are you going to keep going with what you were doing?” He grinned, chuckling at the stuck out lipped pout he got in return. 

“So you’re not going to help me?” Eric whined, moving his hips side to side to bit as though he was a cat ready to pounce. Cam just raised his eyebrows, running a hand through Eric’s hair to push it out of his eyes. 

“You sure you don’t want to continue fucking yourself open like a horny teen?” Cam’s reply was met with a light smack to his thigh. 

“Cameron if you don’t help me within the next minute, I’m kicking you out for my entire heat.” Eric hissed, though there wasn’t any fire or true meaning behind the words. 

The Kiwi rolled his eyes before moving behind the American, relishing in how his sickly sweet scent seemed to grow more powerful after winning the argument. “I hope you know that the only reason I’m helping you is because you look cute when you pout like that.” Eric only rolled his eyes in reply, clearly not going to stop being an ass even when he was in heat. “The giant mating mark I have says otherwise…” He muttered into the comforter, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric.

The sounds of a belt unbuckling filled the tense silence that filled the air, filling Eric with such excitement until he felt something wet enter him causing him to gasp into the sheets. “What-” Eric began to ask before being cut off by own moan, Cam’s tongue working him open and licking almost every inch of his ass, nails digging into Eric’s hips to keep him still. 

Cam licked as much of the slick up as he could, relishing in the ice cream like taste and the whine like moans that erupted from his mate’s throat as he worked him open. After what seemed like a minute, a high pitched moan of Cam’s name was screamed into the comforter, Eric’s orgasm hitting him as abruptly as a train as he felt his cum shoot out of him and onto his stomach and the comforter. 

“...You already fucking came? It’s been like two minutes!” Cam said with a loud chuckle, Eric looking back at him with glazed over eyes. “Oh don’t look at me like that baby...we aren’t even started yet.” He muttered out, leaning over the smaller man and nipping at his mating mark. 

  
  



	8. Goblin!Mason (Cute/Fluff)

Mason grinned as he held the silver chain in his hands, moving it back and forth and giggling at the little jingle sound it made with every movement. It glimmered in the sunlight, and it made him extremely happy in that moment.  
The chain caught on one of his claws, stopping the flow of the chain which caused him to growl at the little piece of metal. Holding up his singular claw he watched the chain hung from the nail, noticing how even when he shook his claw slightly the chain would move without dropping from it.   
Grinning once again he started waving his claw from side to side, watching how the chain shone in the sunlight and how the jingle sound from earlier was amplified since it wasn’t muffled by his hands anymore.  
“So...do you like your gift?” A voice piped up from across the room, Mason’s pointed ears perking up to look at whoever was talking to him. Matt had his arms crossed over his chest, a large grin on his face as he noticed how happy Mason was with nothing more than a simple chain.   
He nodded and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth to all his friends before he went back to playing with the chain, sticking his claws in each of the loops and giggling and how they fit perfectly around his nails.


	9. Swuckles (Smut)

“You doing okay?” Mason muttered, groaning softly as Eric hummed in a reply around his arousal. 

A layer of silence filled the air as Eric adjusted to the member in his mouth, taking note as Mason slowly wrapped his hands into Eric’s hair, grabbing on a little tighter then wanted but Eric couldn’t really complain.

After another minute of agonizing nothingness before Eric started to tongue the underside of Mason’s member, moaning softly as Mason tugged at his hair while doing so. 

Mason’s soft groans filled the air as his boyfriend tongued at his member, but his patience was wearing a bit thin as Eric’s motions weren’t speeding up or changing at all really. And even though it was greatly enjoyable watching his boyfriend give him a blowjob with his eyes rolled back into his skull, it wasn’t enough. 

In a moment of experimentation, Mason gave a little thrust forward, noticing how Eric seemed to gag a bit but moaned around him nonetheless. The little gag that Eric gave seemed to break what string of restraint that Mason might have had, because he quickly tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hair and started thrusting into his mouth, face fucking his boyfriend with quick thrusts. 

Mason’s moans were sharp and quick, Eric gagging around him as tears welled in the edges of his eyes. It seemed like hours before Mason felt the familiar knot in his stomach form as he kept thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth, groaning loudly as he held his boyfriend in place and came into mouth, hearing how his boyfriend moaned around him as he seemed to take every drop of his seed. 

  
  



	10. Raccson (Fluff)

“Carson, Carson, Carson. Carson you fucking cunt.” Ezra pestered, poking his boyfriend repeatedly in the cheek. 

“Ezra, just give me like five minutes.” Carson groaned, feeling the finger at his cheek poke him rougher as he continued to edit the footage they had recorded earlier that day. There was a small silence shared between them, the clicking of Carson’s mouse helping make it not too uncomfortable. 

Groaning loudly, Ezra leaned heavily against his boyfriend, now moving on to pinch Carson’s cheek instead of just poking it. “You can do this shit tomorrow, just come to bed with me, it’s almost midnight.” He muttered.

Another click of the mouse. “Just sit on my lap if you want to cuddle, I’ll be done in thirty minutes.” Ezra grinned ear to ear, moving around the chair to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, nuzzling into his neck and placing a soft kiss on his jaw. 

“If you’re not done in thirty minutes, we’re going to bed.” Ezra muttered, feeling a small kiss be pressed against his forehead.

  
  



	11. iNuckles (Fluff)

“Mason I swear to fucking god, you can’t keep eating the dough if you actually want to have cookies.” Matt groaned, watching as the Aussie scooped another ball of chocolate chip cookie dough out of the mixing bowl and shoving it into his mouth. 

Mason simply shrugged, scooping another ball of dough out of the bowl before having the metal spoon and bowl snatched out of his arms. “I told you to stop that. It was your idea to bring cookies to the party, so stop eating them before we can even get them into the oven.” Matt complained once more, chuckling once he saw his boyfriend cross his arms and stick his tongue out like a little kid. 

Leaning over, he kissed the Aussie’s cheek softly. “If you help me and behave, we’ll keep the cookies for ourself, okay?”

“...Yeah, okay.”

  
  



	12. Switz (Slight Angst, Fluff)

_ It was catching up to him, he didn’t know what was chasing him but it was catching up. He needed to keep going, the snarls of whatever it was echoing in the area. Where even was he?  _

_ His lungs banged against his chest, he could the footsteps getting closer, the snarls and growls were growing louder and louder...He felt the claws dig into his back, screaming in pain as he felt the creature loom over him then… _

Swagger shot up in his bed, the phantom pain in his back bringing tears to his eyes as he stared down at the wrinkled bed sheets. His breathing was still quick, his grip on the blankets tightening as the room around him was just as dark as the nightmare he just experienced. 

Tears started to roll down his eyes, little hiccups leaving his mouth as he started to sob, the existential dread from his dreams catching up to him. 

The door to his room creaked open, Swagger feeling himself tense up as the door opened and closed slowly, the person who entered his room sitting on the edge of his bed. A tense silence filled the air until the familiar voice of the Kiwi spoke, “What happened?”

Swagger quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping the other didn’t see them. “Just woke up...how’d you even know I was awake?” He asked the question with a mumble, hoping that the other was just coming in to check up on him and leave. 

“...You were screaming, Swagger. And then when I stood outside the door I heard you sobbing...so what happened?” Cameron asked casually, moving from sitting on the edge of the bed to sitting directly next to him in the center of the bed.

Swagger didn’t want to admit what happened. It was stupid in his mind, was just another nightmare to add to the evergrowing list. But here Cameron was...letting him be weak and admit what was wrong. “I had a nightmare...” More tears fell from his eyes, “I had a nightmare.” He said more sternly, admitting to both of them that the nightmare did in fact affect him. 

Swagger’s sobs filled the silence of the night, Cameron wrapping his arm around Swagger’s shoulders and pulling him closer, planting a soft kiss against his forehead. 

“You should go back to sleep, I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

  
  



	13. Switz (Smut)

“Fuck!” Eric screamed, his nails digging into Cameron’s shoulder blades and leaving red marks in their wake. 

Cameron stopped for a moment, staring down at his boyfriend whose face was contorted into so many emotions that he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Are you okay?” He asked, running a hand through Eric’s hair and pushing the brown locks out of his eyes.

Eric shook his head, breathing heavily in and out as he tried to get used to the feeling of being stretched open. “Just...give me a moment…” He panted, the other nodding in agreement as they laid in silence.

“We...we can wait another night.” Cameron mumbled, looking anywhere else but his boyfriend’s gaze. “I-I mean...you just look like you’re in pain, and I don’t want to hurt-” 

His ramblings were cut off by a soft peck to the lips, hands moving from his shoulder blades to around his neck. “I don’t want to wait, Cam. It's just...never done this before so I need a bit to adjust.” Eric chuckled softly, Cam grinning a bit as he placed a kiss onto his cheek.

They stared at each other for a moment, looking at each other with loving looks and small smiles across their faces. Eric shifted a bit, moaning softly as he readjusted himself. “Can you...can you start moving please?” He muttered softly.

Cameron nodded, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, Eric’s moaning softly as he threw his head back onto the pillow. The slow pace continued for a few minutes, both of them still getting used to the feeling and the motion. 

“Faster…” Eric muttered breathlessly, Cam’s motions behind to speed up and grow rougher the moment the word was said. 

Their moans grew louder, echoing off the walls and joining the sounds of skin slapping skin. Eric pulled Cameron down into a kiss, putting the passion of the last few months into it and burning that moment in time into his head.

  
  



	14. McTorious (Fluff)

The smoke from the bowl filled the air as Matt took another hit, his mind beginning to slow down and numb itself. A smile went across his face as he coughed softly, setting the glass bowl and lighter down on the coffee table.

Leaning back against the back of the couch, Matt stared up at the ceiling, basking in the silence for only a small moment before it started to irritate him a bit. “Jay?” He yelled out, hoping his boyfriend would hear him from his room and wasn’t currently recording. 

He smiled as he heard the soft scraping of the chair, a door opening and footsteps walking towards him. A chuckle filled the air as he felt the seat next to him be pushed down as his boyfriend sat next to him. 

Matt grinned ear to ear and he lifted his head to look at the soft smile of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the Kiwi and pulling him closely. “My baby.” Matt chuckled, planting a soft kiss against the other’s nose.

Jay coughed a bit, smiling and wrapping his arms around the American’s neck. “You reek of weed right now.” Matt nodded, nuzzling his face into Jay’s neck and placing a soft kiss near his Adam’s apple.

“I had a couple hits, and then I thought my boyfriend would make this even better.” He muttered, placing a few more kisses on the warm neck his face was currently smooshed into. 

  
  



	15. Switz (fluff)

“Eric, baby, you need to get up.” A soft voice mumbled, his hands rubbing circles into the relaxed back beneath his hands. Blankets shifted around the pair as they moved into a spooning position, the taller of the two getting a little fed up with his boyfriend’s constant desire to snuggle until noon. “I’m serious, we need to get up. We have work to do.”  
“You’re not going to release the video for another month anyway.” A deep voice muttered, grabbing onto the edge of the blanket and pulling it closer to his form.   
There was an accusatory tone of ‘Hey’ before the talking ceased, the two curling around each other tighter as they decided that this was a much better way to spend their day.


	16. Switz (Soft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Switz drabble where they're just being two cuties?" -Anon

“You’re a koala…” Cameron mumbled into the darkness of the room, the only light flitting through the blinds from the bright lights of the city down below.   
The reply to the awkward statement was meant with a low grunt and arms squeezing tighter around his torso. After a few seconds a low and muffled reply came, “If this is a small joke...you’re going on the couch.” Eric yawned out the last few words, resting his face comfortably between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.  
Cam chuckled softly, “Nah, you’re clinging to me like one. You’re my little koala.” He muttered sweetly, making a stereotypical cartoon kissy noise into the darkness and smiling once he heard the giggle that followed afterwards.   
Eric shook his head, squeezing his boyfriend even tighter before loosening his grip and opening his eyes abruptly. “I’m sorry, you’re little koala-”   
“Babe just shut up and sleep please.” Cam groaned, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrists and wrapping them tightly around his torso once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is so short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.,

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, if you wanna request anything from my Tumblr is here: https://monotoneprowess.tumblr.com


End file.
